Dark Escape: Butler
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Aria, a lab experiment from the pokemon world, has been sent to earth, some time in the past, in order to capture the traitor, Darkrai. Although she has been told nothing is out of the ordinary in this world, all is not as it seems when a strange butler tries to hire her. (Not great summary. I know.)


It was dark. Street lamps were only just turning on but the streets were still bustling with people. Everyone wore old style clothing, but that was normal. Some people glanced in my way and whispered to whoever they were walking with.

I stood out, I even felt out of place. Everything about my appearance was odd for this time and location. I was changing it bit by bit. Well trying to anyway. I had no money. Nothing. Zilch. I had to resort to stealing. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

I walked down the path, head down, hood up and silently watching everyone that passed by. Around this time of the day, or should I say night, was my favourite to 'earn a living', it was only the fools that flounced their valuables around this time. I would watch and scope out any rich person that would not miss a coin or two (ok more than that). I would never resort to mugging or taken from those that needed it.

Some fat guy wearing a load of rings walked in the opposite direction as me. I faked a stumbled and knocked into him. He didn't see that I slipped two of the rings into my pocket.

I looked up at him, a shy and apologetic expression on my face, "Um... S-sorry, sir."

The guy just dissmissed it and walked away. I smirked throwing and catching one of the rings.

Chuckling, I thought to myself, _These people are too easily tricked._

I looked around and sighed, missing the technology and the children being happily followed by their-

"Hey! That's mine!" I growled when someone snatched the ring I had been throwing and cut me off my thoughts.

"Stealing is quite the serious offense."

I glared up at the guy that stole my stolen ring, "Do I look like I care. Some of us don't have such a fancy lifestyle like you do."

The guy was taller than me, had black hair and was wearing a butler uniform, tail coat and everything. I guess any female would call him attractive. He also looked well fed and well groomed, obviously the butler of someone very rich.

It was when his scent caught my nose that made me feel that something was off about him. His presence aswell, it made me feel a slight fear towards him.

"Sebastian, now is not the time." I didn't even notice the boy that was stood next to the butler, 'Sebastian'.

"Whatever." I huffed and walked away, making sure to 'accidently' shove into the butlers shoulder. Not happy with the fact he cut down my food supply by, not one, but atleast two weeks. I had to pull up my hood again as it had fallen down when I stole the rings. I sighed when I realised that I could have just used one of my illusions on them.

Oh, I'd better explain who I am. My name is Aria Psiana and I am... how do I say this? I USED to be human. I ain't anymore. I was changed. I have pokemon blood running through my veins. I was changed to destroy. To serve my master and creator even if it means death. And I have faced death many times. There are times when I wish that death would come at some point. Although, the thought of dying does scare me. I don't know why, it just does. Maybe it's human side of me? Anyway, I share my blood with three pokemon, Houndoom, Talonflame and Zoroark. Zoroark gives me the power to create illusions, and the power to turn into any pokemon I want, with a few exceptions, but the only ones that I can use the attacks of are Zoroarks, Houndoom and Talonflame. I was sent here from my home to complete a mission given to me by Arceus and all the other god pokemon. I have been doing this for quite some time now. I've been to many different places and seen many different things but I think this place is the most normal that I have been to. No beasts around every corner. No ninjas. No pirates. No monsters. No one trying to rule the world with card games. But yet it is still strange to me. There's no pokemon or nothing I consider high-tech. My first priority is to capture a traitor, my second is to gather as much information about these worlds as possible. I don't mind it, infact I quite enjoy seeing these different places. The only thing I hate about it is the fact that I have to break any of the bonds I make. I'm not allowed to return to any place I've been to and I'm only allowed to go home after I have completed my mission. The problem is though is that I have been doing this for a number of years and I'm afraid things would have changed too much once I get home.

It was a few weeks afterwards that I was starting to run low on food and money again and there was still no sign of Darkrai apart from the odd familiar presense every once in a while. Everytime I tried to follow his trail he just vanished. After all this time he was becoming more cautious, which was making it a lot harder to track him down.

Anyway, I, not long ago, found myself running from the authorities. Turns out someone must have found out something was missing after I had 'bumped' into them. They were struggling to keep up though.

I ducked into an alleyway and jumped, using some old crates, onto the top of a brick wall. It was quite tall so the normal humans wouldn't be able to climb it even if they tried the same way I did. They shouted at me to either get down or they'll use force.

I chuckled, "What force? You three just think I'm a simple street rat? You underestimate me."

This was risky, my idea, that is. I was thinking of casting a small illusion, nothing extravigant, just something enough to scare them away. _A dragon? No, they don't have those here. A freak whether event? No, that's too big... Maybe I could show them what pets we have in my world..._

 _Yes. That would do just fine._

From this distance they wouldn't have seen it but, my eyes flashed and the sound of growling came from behind various crates. Three dog pokemon jumped out, Arcanine, Houndoom and Mightyena as well as a Luxray jumped out infront of them. The three of them paled immediatly and I swear I heard one scream slightly. The idiots took out guns and tried to fire at the pokemon but the bullets went throught, the points of impact wavered slightly. As soon as they saw that the bullets did absolutely nothing, they ran. A slight sting in one of my arms indicated a bullet might have grazed it. I ignored it for now and jumped backwards off of the wall.

I immediatly regretted my decision when a small pang of fear hit my senses.

"Quite the peculiar little human aren't you?"

It was strange. I didn't sense him behind me or even catch his scent. Even if I didn't notice him, the pang of fear told me who it was.

Let's just say that, when I turned around, he looked really creepy. There wasn't a lot of lighting down this side street, just that from the moon.

"How did you..." I trailed off and shook my head, "Never mind. What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a position in protecting the young master." He, Sebastian, I think, simply said with a smile, pleasent smile on his face.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes slightly, "You wish to hire me?" I laughed, "Sorry, but, no. I have other things I need to do. Plus, I ain't working for some rich brat that gets everything handed to him on a silver platter. Been there done that, not doing it again."

He tilted his head to the side with a gloved hand on his chin, feigning confusion, "Oh, I don't think "offer" was the word I was going for. Either way, it's not an option."

"No."

"If you don't come quietly, I'll have to use force."

"Still no. And what is this? A kidnapping? You're making it sound like I'm going to become a slave."

I slipped past the strange butler but before I even got ten steps away, he grabbed me by the back of the collar causing me to yelp.

"Force it is."

 **A/N: I did it again... Released another fanfic without finishing any of the others I have. I'm trying to get Sebastians personality as close as I can seeing though I haven't watch/read black butler in about a year. I've only got up to the second season so it may stop there for a while. I'm thinking of starting this from the begining of season 1. Any shipping ideas. I always ask this so yeah... In reality Aria is about 20? I think... It changes through different stories. Be warned I haven't got the muse to write a lot lately.**

 **Please review. C'ya~**


End file.
